As well known to those skilled in the art, a water jacket is required to be formed in a cylinder head to optimize uniform flow of a coolant in regions of the water jacket corresponding to respective combustion chambers. Especially, it is very important to cool the vicinity of every exhaust port through which a high-temperature exhaust gas is discharged.